Te guste o no
by Andshewasgone
Summary: One-Shot. – ¿Qué hora tienes? –  le pregunte, para entablar conversación. – Son cuarto para las dos- no me di cuenta de la hora solo de la hermosa persona que me la daba.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

**Summary: **One-Shot. – ¿Qué hora tienes? – le pregunte, para entablar conversación. – Son cuarto para las dos- no me di cuenta de la hora solo de la hermosa persona que me la daba.

**Aclaraciones: **Edward Pov. Fic de la canción de Ricardo Arjona.

_**Te guste o no.**_

_**9 años antes…**_

Estaba parado fuera de la Universidad esperando al idiota de Emmett no se cuanto tiempo, no tenía ni reloj_ por que Emmett lo había roto_ no tenia auto _porque Emmett lo había chocado _y no tenia teléfono por que entre _Alice y Emmett hicieron todo lo posible por romperlo_ vaya hermanos que me tocaron. Espere otros minutos mas y Emmett no llegaba, estaba viendo hacia todos lados de la calle haber si pasaba y nada alguien ya se había parado a mi lado.

– ¿Qué hora tienes? – pregunte para entablar conversación.

– Son cuarto para las dos – no me di cuenta de la hora si no de la hermosa persona que me la daba, un cabello castaño, ojos chocolates que le daban vida a todo, y una piel tan bella como la porcelana; me quede viendo su rostro mucho tiempo cuando oí que gritaban algo.

– Pantorrillas de marfil – grito en la esquina un albañil, yo volteé para darle cara a ese tipo sin educación pero repentinamente baje mi mirada hacia sus pantorrillas y admire lo que dijo _hermosa_ pensé, antes de que llegara alguien o algo a arruinarlo pregunte.

– ¿Te ayudo con tus libros? – le dije sonriente y viéndola a esos hermosos ojos, ella se acerco a mí y me dijo.

– ¡NO! – y volvió a su sitio, no me rendiría.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – y sin voltear otra vez no; ya no sabía qué hacer así que por la ausencia de un buen comentario solo salió de repente.

– Me gustas para la nuera de mi madre – le dije sonriente, no _hay mas vuelta de hoja y aquí comienza una historia te guste o no_ pensé ella me vio con los ojos abiertos y me grito en la cara.

– ¡Tú estás loco, lárgate! – me dijo y se fue; pero por alguna extraña razón no la dejaría ir. Siete cuadras la seguí hasta que abordo el autobús, pésima suerte la que me toco, estaba a punto de irme cuando el semáforo en la esquina, fue el perfecto rayo de luz que me hizo correr como loco y tirar a unas cuentas personas en el camino. Subí por la puerta trasera y ahí se encontraba.

– ¡Hola! – dije otra vez, ella me sonrió y el flechazo directo a mi corazón, me pare junto a ella y por la ausencia de decir algo dije.

– Me gustas para cuñada de mi hermana – le dije _tierna mariposa soy el único que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz_ volví a pensar, ahí volteo y me dijo.

– ¡Tú estás loco lárgate! – se paro y se bajo del autobús, yo me baje junto a ella la seguí hasta que la alcance y le grite – ¡Acéptame una salida!

– ¡NO!-me volvió a decir – ni si quiera sé quién eres – me dijo.

– Edward Cullen a tus servicios – le dije dándole una mano a modo de saludo, ella dudo un segundo y después la tomo y al hacerlo pasaron un montón de corrientes eléctricas por mis manos.

– Bella Swan – me respondió sonriendo – pasa por mí a las 7 – dijo dándome un papel y dudando si darme un beso en la mejilla o irse así que me adelante y se lo di yo, y ella se puso completamente roja – hasta luego – dijo y se fue. _Esa chica era mi perdición._

_**Ahora…**_

– ¿entonces así se conocieron tu y mami? – me pregunto Anthony mi campeón de ya 5 años, un hijo de Bella y mío.

– Si Tony, ¿por qué lo querías saber? – le pregunte.

– Porque tío Em dijo que tú eras un vampiro que quería _comedse_ a mama – me dijo con la carita agachada _estúpido Emmet_

– Tranquilo es solo que tío Em dice muchas tonterías – le dije sonriendo – ¿vamos a ver que está cocinando mami? – le pregunte

– ¡Si papi! – me dijo sonriente, fuimos a la cocina y nos encontramos a una hermosa Bella de una pancita de ya 5 meses con nuestro próximo bebe.

– Te dije que no abría mas vuelta de hoja desde nuestra primera cita – le dije besándola en esos hermosos labios que nunca me cansaría de besar.

– Egocéntrico – me dijo riéndose – más bien dijiste _"te guste o no te casaras con migo hermosa"_– me dijo besándome.

– Y ya ves ahora con un hijo de 5 años y otro bebe igual de hermoso – le dije sonriendo.

– Te amo – me dijo.

– Yo igual – le respondí besándola con todo el amor que pude.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Hola chicas (= regrese con una nueva historia y se que algunas ya diran POR QUE NO SUBES CAPITULOS EN LAS OTRAS! Bueno el punto es que reescribiré WAKE UP CALL! Asi que la tendrán que leer de nuevo! Sorry! Pero ahora que tengo a un beta y a mi amigo el corrector puedo mejorarla :D haha, cambiando de tema esta se me ocurrió desde hace mucho tiempo! Y un dia cuando estaba en mi mundo de miseria y soledad me puse a escribir esta y un cap de WUC! Tengo otra idea mas en mente, pero hasta que acabe una historia comenzare otra (= asi que nos leeremos pronto y espero que les guste este pequeño Fic.**


End file.
